1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer software applications, and more specifically to object recognition and matching apparatus and software.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Sharing of user generated content has developed into one of the most popular uses on the Internet. The so called “Web 2.0” sites allow users to interact and collaborate with each other in a social media dialogue as creators of user-generated content in a virtual community, in contrast to Web sites where people are limited to the passive viewing of content.